AHQ Malta
in 1942, is emphasized by this map of the Italian Mare Nostrum.]] AHQ Malta (Air Headquarters Malta or Air H.Q. Malta) was an overseas command of the Royal Air Force (RAF) established on December 28, 1941 by renaming RAF Mediterranean under Air Vice Marshal Hugh Lloyd.http://www.rafweb.org/Cmd_O2.htm RAF Web Mediterranean Commands Lloyd had previously been named Air Officer Commanding in Malta on 1 June 1941.Air of Authority - A History of RAF Organisation - Air Chf Marshal Sir Hugh Lloyd RAF Mediterranean had been based in Malta under one designation or another seemingly throughout the interwar period, spending some time known as 'Mediterranean Group.' Previously during 1940 Malta's air defence force had been built up from Faith, Hope, and Charity, the three famous Sea Gladiators of the Hal Far Fighter Flight. Initially during the early stage of the Siege of Malta (World War II), Malta was not much of an offensive threat early in the North African Campaign, but was considered an essential Allied stronghold as exemplified by Operation Pedestal and the eventual assignment of Air Vice Marshal Keith Park to defend the island. On April 20, 1942, the USS Wasp delivered 47 Spitfires to Malta and the German Luftwaffe promptly destroyed 30 of them on the same day. Nonetheless, as these and other aircraft reached the island during the summer of 1942, the defensive and offensive capabilities of AHQ Malta were significantly fortified.Dick, Ron and Dan Patterson, Aviation Century World War II, Boston Mills Press, 2004. On July 1, 1942, AHQ Malta had approximately 200 aircraft, about half of which were Spitfires.Richards, D. and H. Saunders, The Royal Air Force 1939-1945 (Volume 2, HMSO, 1953). Air Vice Marshal Sir Keith Park took over command of AHQ Malta On July 15, 1942. At this time, the island provided critical operational air bases for the Allies with proximity to Axis shipping lanes and the battlefields of Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, Pantelleria, Sicily, Sardinia, Corsica, and mainland Italy during World War II. There were three main airfields on Malta known as RAF Hal Far, RAF Luqa, and RAF Ta' Kali with an intermediate landing area known as the Safi Dispersal Strip.The Air Battle of Malta. The Official Account of the R.A.F. in Malta, June 1940 to November 1942; Prepared for the Air Ministry by the Ministry of Information, London, UK, His Majesty's Stationery Office, 1944. During the month of October, 1942 when the Second Battle of El Alamein was being waged, Allied forces were credited with the destruction of 59% of the German tonnage and 45% of the Italian tonnage shipped to Rommel's Axis forces in North Africa. In large part the result of AHQ Malta and the British and American heavy bombers of No. 205 Group, this attrition was a significant aspect of Rommel's defeat. In February 1943, AHQ Malta became a major sub-command of the Mediterranean Air Command (MAC) established at the Casablanca Conference in January.Craven, Wesley F. and James L. Cate. The Army Air Forces in World War II, Volume 2, Chicago, Illinois: Chicago University Press, 1949 (Reprinted 1983, ISBN 0-912799-03-X). Order of battle July 1943 When the Allies invaded Sicily (Operation Husky) on July 10, 1943, AHQ Malta directed the units below. Notes: SAAF=South African Air Force; Det.=Detachment. Some other squadrons and flights from the Northwest African Tactical and Coastal Air Forces were detached to Malta prior to the invasion of Sicily including Nos. 92 and 93 Squadrons and the 31st FIghter Group with Spitfires, 47th Bombardment Group with A-20s, and the 57th and 79th Fighter Groups with P-40s. Some famous Aces stationed on Malta were Rhodesian Johnny Plagis and the Canadian fighter pilots George "Screwball" Beurling and Wally McLeod. After 1944, until British withdrawal Air Vice Marshal R. M. Foster took over command of AHQ Malta on March 26, 1944 and Air Vice Marshal K. B. Lloyd took over on October 19, 1944, commanding through the remainder of World War II and into June 1947. AHQ Malta had ten other commanders until it was disbanded on June 30, 1968 and its units were absorbed by Air Commander Malta. Air Commander Malta assumed direct command of RAF units assigned to Malta. The post ceased to exist with British withdrawal from Malta on 31 March 1979. Notes References * Craven, Wesley F. and James L. Cate. The Army Air Forces in World War II, Volume 2, Chicago, Illinois: Chicago University Press, 1949 (Reprinted 1983, ISBN 0-912799-03-X). * Richards, D. and H. Saunders, The Royal Air Force 1939-1945 (Volume 2, HMSO, 1953). * Howe, George F., Northwest Africa: Seizing the Initiative in the West, Center of Military History, Washington, DC., 1991. * Army Air Forces Historical Office Headquarters, Participation of the Ninth & Twelfth Air Forces in the Sicilian Campaign, Army Air Forces Historical Study No. 37, Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama, 1945. * The Air Battle of Malta. The Official Account of the R.A.F. in Malta, June 1940 to November 1942; Prepared for the Air Ministry by the Ministry of Information, London, UK, His Majesty's Stationery Office, 1944. External links *Leo Niehorster, RAF Mediterranean, 3 September 1939 * . Category:Royal Air Force overseas commands Category:Military units and formations of the Royal Air Force in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1968